


Say Something...I'm Giving Up On You

by KMorningbrook



Series: Say Something KaiSoo Alternate Versions [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (Don't ask jongin cause he dont know), Angst, How do I tag?, Hurt, M/M, what is life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMorningbrook/pseuds/KMorningbrook
Summary: He should be happy. He really should. So why was he sad and all alone on their anniversary?All Kim Jongin wanted to hear was him say it too...





	Say Something...I'm Giving Up On You

**Say Something, I'm Giving Up on You.**

 

He should be happy. He really should. The sun was out and bright, though he couldn't see it because he was laying on the floor in a darkened dance studio. He shivered from the chill produced from the mixture of the air conditioner and the sweat drenching his exhausted body. Though, as tired and as cold as he was, he refused to move.

He should be happy. He really should. He'd been going out with the love of his life for a year. In fact, today was their anniversary. But, he'd been canceled on and thus, found himself here in their practice studio, alone.  
  
He should be happy. He really should. He'd said the three most important words of his life this morning, before being told that they'd have to cancel their plans and maybe they could reschedule for another time. He wasn't told them back.

He should be happy. He really should. But Kim Jongin was anything but. Feeling the tears building up again, he took a deep breath and forced his body off of the ground, before walking over to hit play on the song that he'd been dancing to for hours. He took up his starting position and, despite protesting muscles, let the music fill him again. He danced until he collapsed, physically and emotionally exhausted.

It was hours later, nearly midnight, that Jongin found himself on his way home. It was raining hard, and he could barely see in the darkness. There was a bar that he had to pass by on his way home. He debated on stopping in to wait out the rain, as he knew it was one of the only places nearby that would be open at this time of night. However, he was well aware of the bar's reputation of producing rough drunks during their nighttime hours. Shaking his head, Jongin started to cross the street, having decided to avoid the bar and just get home. He stopped midstep when he heard a familiar voice. He marked it up as his imagination. After all, he was told that the owner of that voice had something important to do. It's why he was canceled on.

It wasn't until he heard the voice again, that he turned to look. His heart shattered. There, emerging from the bar, was Do Kyungsoo with an unknown male hanging off of him. Both were laughing and appeared to be having the time of their lives, despite the weather. The fact that Kyungsoo was out with a friend wasn't what hurt. The fact that he had ditched Jongin on their anniversary wasn't what hurt. What hurt was the fact that Kyungsoo had lied to him. What hurt was that Kyungsoo didn't respect him enough to just tell him that he wanted to hang out with a friend instead. What killed him was the fact that he was watching the unknown male kiss his boyfriend. What absolutely shattered him was that Kyungsoo didn't push the other away like he had done to Jongin so many times before. Jongin turned away and continued to cross the street.

Whether it was the dim lights on this particular road, the dense rain, that Jongin was in dark clothing, or that he couldn't see through the unshed tears that clouded his vision, was unclear. The fact remained, Jongin never saw the car.

* * *

A body was laying on a hospital bed. Wires and various tubes could be seen going from many different spots on it, connecting to machines that monitored vitals and the like. A slow beep could be heard throughout the private room in the ICU ward. At first glance, you would think that the person was the only one in the room. However, upon closer inspection, one would see the head of young man resting beside the figure in the bed.

Kyungsoo woke up quietly. His eyes were bloodshot, not from lack of sleep but from the tears that he had cried dry. The figure before him was that of his boyfriend. He had been there when he was hit by the car, but had been too drunk to realize that it was him. He hadn't been the one to call for the paramedics. He hadn't been the one to find him. No, that had been the owner of the bar who had seen the entire thing.

At first, Kyungsoo had been furious at Jongin, thinking that he'd followed him to the bar. That was quickly replaced by guilt. If he hadn't have canceled whatever Jongin wanted to do for that day, no one would have been hit. Jongin wouldn't be fighting for his life.

It had been a week since the accident. There had been no change in Jongin's condition, remaining critical. Only one visitor was allowed at any given time, and so far, only Kyungsoo had been there. Not that the other members didn't try to visit. However, their schedules didn't give them much space to do anything. There were so many press conferences about the accident (an unfortunate event) and the whereabouts of the two missing members (Jongin is recuperating and Kyungsoo is watching over him). The truth was, Jongin was fighting for his life. Kyungsoo was eating himself up in guilt, watching his boyfriend die.

The doctors said that if he didn't wake up soon, they'd have to take him off of life support per his parents wishes. They gave him three more days. Kyungsoo wanted to scream.

Eventually, the owl eyed boy was forced to go back to their dorm by their manager. It was the last thing that he wanted to do. He didn't want to leave Jongin's side, fearful that the doctors would take him off the life support while he was gone.

* * *

Kyungsoo returned hours later, freshly showered and in clean clothes. He expected to find everything the same as he had left it. However, what he found was Jongin's room being flooded by doctors. A shrill, long beep of a flat lining heart monitor was heard coming from the room, as well as frantic shouts from one doctor to another, all working to keep the young boy alive. He tried to go in. He needed to see. But he was barred entry by two nurses.

"No!" Kyungsoo screamed. "You have to let me in! Jongin! You can't- Jongin don't leave me!" The boy collapsed to the ground, caught by one of the nurses that was previously keeping him out of Jongin's room. The two women looked at each other sadly as the one who caught the young man helped him to a chair to wait. The other went to get the boy something to drink, soon returning with a paper cup of water. Kyungsoo accepted it with a small thank-you. It remained untouched.

What seemed like hours, but in actuality was only a few minutes, passed. The shouting had ceased, and so had the noise from the heart monitor. It was quiet. Eerily so. A doctor walked out of the room, raking a hand through his hair. He spotted Kyungsoo, recognizing the boy who'd diligently say by the younger's side. He walked passed the boy, clasping a hand on his shoulder and shaking his head sadly. Kyungsoo broke.

* * *

Days passed and Kyungsoo found himself locked in his room in the dorm. No one could make him leave. He spent the hours laying on his bed, staring at the photo on his phone. The one that Jongin insisted that they take together. Please, Kyung? Please? Just one. Promise. But you have to smile. I like seeing you happy. With a few swipes of his thumb, the photo was turned into his background. He continued to stare, running his battery down by tapping the screen every time it started to fade to black. His heart hurt every time he saw the photo, but he couldn't look away. He'd lost everything that meant anything to him. Too late to realize what he'd had. He wished so badly that he could turn back time, go back to that-

Kyung sat up and quickly scrolled through his apps, searching for his calendar. Finding it, he opened it and looked at the date. There, in capital letters that had been set by Jongin, was the event 'OUR ONE YEAR <3'. The day that Jongin was hit, the day that Kyungsoo had ditched him to hang out with a friend who was in town for the weekend, the day that changed everything in their lives, it was their anniversary. And Kyungsoo had completely forgotten.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the original storyline I had plotted for this particular work. I will be posting the original work with a different ending later on. At any rate, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
